Au prix de sa vie
by Les Histoires de Fairy
Summary: /!\ Spoil des scans avec l'attaque des dragons /!\ Elle ferais tout pour Grey, même risquer sa vie pour lui. Mais maintenant, c'est à lui de le faire.


Victoire ! Victoire ! Voilà ce qui rendaient heureux Erza, Luxus, Gadjeel, Grey et Juvia. Ils l'ont fait, ils ont gagner, ils ont montrés de quoi était capable Fairy Tail ! Erza à battu la sadique Minerva de Sabertooth, Luxus s'est occuper Jura Nekkis de Lamia Scale, Gadjeel lui a fait un vrai combat contre Rogue Cheney de Sabertooth. Quand a Grey et Juvia, ils se sont battus ensemble contre Leon Bastia et Sheria Brendy de Lamia Scale en faisant un Unison Raid. L'eau et la glace, sa ne peut être que le destin. Voilà ce que Juvia penser tout le temps. C'est peut être au fait que leurs magies soit unis quelle aura une chance avec son Grey-sama . L'ancienne membre de Phantom Lord n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Grey, n'a jamais cessé d'essayer de le séduire en changeant de vêtement, ou de coiffure. Elle ferait tout pour son Grey-sama, même risquer sa vie pour lui.

Victoire ! Victoire ! Ces mots résonnait dans la tête du mage de glace. Grey était avec Erza, Luxus, Gadjeel et Juvia. Sa Juvia ! Leon à perdu face à eux. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a gagner le pari que Leon lui avait lancer il y a quelques jours avant la première épreuve des Jeux Magiques. Sa Juvia ! Elle allait rester à Fairy Tail, mais même si la guilde aurait perdu face à Lamia Scale, hors de question que la mage d'eau les rejoignent. Elle n'appartiendra jamais à Lamia Scale jamais à Léon, à lui ! A Fairy Tail ! A lui ! Il y a trois jours, Grey était confronté à une discussion sans queue ni tête ce qu 'il avait dit à Erza. Allez, tu as remarquer les sentiments de Juvia non ? , Cette phrase que la mage chevalier lui avait dit et que lui n'y avait pas répondu Tu devrais lui donner une réponse plus claire . Bien sur qu'il voulait lui en donner des réponses, mais il douter de ses sentiments envers la femme de la pluie. C'est vrai qu'il l'a trouver craquante physiquement, elle va tout ce qu'il faut ou il faut. Mais elle avait le défaut de l'appeler tout le temps Grey-sama ou avait des imaginations disons débile ? Il l'apprécier, vraiment comme une membre de Fairy Tail. Elle était toujours la pour lui, elle à toujours pris sa défense, mais maintenant, c'est a lui de le faire …

Des bâtiments détruit, des combats, des rugissements. Sept. Il était sept dragons à avoir reussi à entrer par la porte. Heureusement que Lucy et Yukino était la, sans elles, les dix milles dragons auraient fait surface. Dans un coin de Crocus, Natsu était en mauvaise posture. Devant lui, Juvia et Leon essayer d'arrêter Rogue du Futur et son dragon qui n'est d'autre qu'Achnologia, le dragon de l'Apocalypse :

Juvia fait attention laisse Léon s'en occuper, lui prévenait Natsu en essayant de se relever.

Juvia peut aussi se battre ! Juvia est un membre de Fairy Tail et elle ferait tout pour protéger un ami, dit t'elle en tombant à terre à bout de souffle.

Juvia !, cria Leon en l'aidant, tu tiens le coup ?

Oui.

Léon ! Juvia !, cria Natsu, attention ! .

La patte d'Achnologia était juste au dessus des têtes de Léon et Juvia. Les deux mages n'eu même pas le temps de le voir. La patte s'écrasa par terre en laissant de la fumer et un peu de dégâts. Natsu ouvra grand ses yeux. Ou sont Léon et Juvia ? Mais quand la fumée c'était dissiper, on aurait vu un bloc de glace les protégeant. Léon ? Non c'était de la glace bleu. Grey était arriver a temps :

Tss Léon tu me fais pitier, lui avoua Grey, tu n'est même pas capable de te défendre.

Heureusement que tu est arriver à temps idiot, s'exclama Léon en souriant.

Grey-sama !, cria Juvia les étoiles dans les yeux.

Hey ! Le nudiste ! Tu ne fais pas le poid contre le dragon ! Fuis ! Je m'en occuperais seul !

, cria Natsu en le pointant du doigt.

- …

Tu m'écoutes?!

- Ferme la imbécile !

Natsu, Léon et Juvia était restait étonné par le comportement de Grey. Le mage de glace tremblait. Des gouttes de sueurs coulèrent sur son front. Comment vaincre Achnologia ? Rogue du Futur ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre solutions que de ….. :

Alors ? Ont est perdu dans ses pensées mage de Fairy Tail ?, s'exclama Rogue du Futur en ricanant .

Grey-sama …., murmura Juvia en se levant.

Ne bouge pas Juvia, lui ordonna Grey en lui souriant ensuite.

Juvia savait que c'était un faux sourire. Elle avait un mauvais présentiment :

Leon, retiens Natsu quelques minutes, lui demanda Grey en serrant les poingt.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, se questionna Léon.

Fais ce que je te dit.

Grey-sama qu'avait vous derrière la tête ?, demanda Juvia .

Le mage de glace se retourna devant la mage d'eau. Il lui pris ses mains ce qui faisait rougir Juvia :

Juvia, je veut que tu me promettes quelques chose, dit Grey en la regardant dans les yeux.

Une promesse ?, pensa Juvia sans même comprendre.

Je veux que tu vives. Que tu ne lâches rien. Promet moi, que tu veillera sur Fairy Tail, que tu protégeras la guilde peut importe les circonstences. Tu est une mage puissante Juvia, une femme pleine de qualités, belle et courageuse. Trouve toi quelqu'un qui te convienderas le mieux, qu'il partageras ta vie avec toi, tu auras plein d'enfants qui eux devienderont des mages puissants comme tu l'est toi. Promet le moi Juvia, je te le demandes, s'il te plaît .

La bleue tremblait. Pourquoi cette promesse ? Mais pourquoi lui demandait sa ? Va t'il mourir ? Et il lui demande de partager sa vie avec un homme qui lui convient le mieux . Mais elle, elle veut que Grey, elle l'aime de tout son cœur, elle ne veut personnes d'autre, que lui ! Leon avait compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Le brun lâcha les mains de Juvia et se metta face à Achnologia :

Pouhahaha, quel beau discours mage de glace, tu as raison de lui dire des choses pareils, car ceci était tes dernières paroles .

Grey fronca les sourcils. Il ferma les yeux et tendit ses deux bras en les croisant. Natsu ouvra grand ses yeux. Non ! Il ne va pas faire sa quand même. Le Dragon Slayer se leva en vitesse pour courir vers Grey mais Léon l'arrêta :

Qu'est ce que tu fais Leon ?, hurla Natsu.

Ce qu'il veut que je fasse !, lui répondit tout simplement le premier disciple d'Oul.

Tu te fiches de moi?Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si il utilise se sort ! Et toi, oui comme d'habitude t'en a rien à faire qu'il meurs !

Ferme la !, hurla Leon .

Natsu pu apercevoir la tristesse dans les yeux de Leon. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, mais il fallait a tout prix l'en empêcher. Et Juvia ? Que deviendrais Juvia sans l'homme qu'elle aime ? La bleue avait compris. Elle était comme hypnotiser. La femme de la pluie versa des larmes de tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas de cette façon :

Grey ! Tu ne peut pas faire sa ! Tu ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas comme sa ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ? Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais avouer, mais tu est sûrement au courant mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur Grey, alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas sa, hurla Juvia en pleurant .

Dans une chambre à Fairy Hills. Juvia bougeait dans son sommeil. Elle se reveillait en sursaut. La bleue respirait fortement. Depuis un mois Juvia faisait ce genre de cauchemard. Elle en pouvait plus, elle voulait que tout sa s'arrête, mais il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, mais elle n'oublierait jamais sa promesse.

Juvia doit protéger Fairy Tail. Pour eux, pour elle, pour Grey.


End file.
